darkiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Katriontran Genocides
Katriontran Empire|participants = * King Invaron the Imperator *Tenebrosic Order}}The Katriontran Genocides was a full-scale holocaust enacted by the Katriontran Empire against many Summerlandic races and civilians during the War of the Gods. It is estimated that nearly 32 million civilians were killed in the Genocides. History The Genocides began in 1602 A.A.W when the Katriontran invasion forces landed on the shores of the Syrianis Peninsula. As villages were captured by the invaders, the amount of prisoners began to grow. The Katriontrans, abiding by the Tenebrosum Laws viewed upon the captured population, most of whom were believers of Mortulum, as a scourge that needed to be wiped clean. As the whole purpose of the invasion was to eradicate Mortulum, King Invaron ordered for the purge of the clergy to commence. Mages belonging to the Tenebrosic Order began constructing sacrificial pads in many large villages across the captured territories and sacrificed men, women, children, religious icons and other forbidden items in the name of the Dark God. Fearing death, many Thorians began burning their own religious paraphernalia to avoid punishment. Regardless, as the war progressed, everybody was sacrificed regardless of religion. On January 29 1603 A.A.W, the Black Legion led by Invaron marched into the Vikonic Marshlands, which was home to the ancient Viking civilization. According to Katriontran historian Aralius, Invaron and two Black Legionaires accidentely stumbled upon a Viking village, drawing much attention from the villagers. Invaron's men noted that they possessed Winterlandic physical features, such as blonde hair, blue eyes and a strong rigid body. Invaron reportedly replied: The discovery of the Vikings led to confusion among the Tenebrosic mages. Despite their protests, Invaron ordered for the Vikings to be purged, starting the War of Vikonia. As the Katriontrans pushed far east, the Katriontran Army marched into the Shimian Colonies, overwhelming the local militias. The Shimian Republic had originally sent an embassy to Invaron, ensuring that Shima would not partake in any hostilities against the invasion if a non-aggression pact was reached. Invaron rejected the proposal, however told the emissary that he would be open to a peace treaty between the two countries at a later stage. In reality, Invaron had no desire for peace with Shima, mainly due to his opposition to the de-centralised republican system of government. Although he held great regard for Gennosuke Freeman, he viewed his descendants as cowards and as such sentenced them to death. The fall of the Colonies marked a new era for the Shimians, who had lived in relative peace since the end of the Shinsei Trial. Invaron had planned to invade the Home Islands, but instead turned north for Talon. He ordered the Katriontran navy to come to anchorage in the Hinode Bay and initiated a blockade, stopping any and all trade between the islands and the mainland. In 1667, the Katriontran army sacked Talon, a supposedly impregnable Thorian city. The city's fall sent ripples across the Thorian Empire. The Thorian army became heavily demoralised while panic began taking grip throughout the provinces that had not yet seen war. With the beating heart of the Thorian Empire under his control, Invaron ordered for the creation of a dedicated death camp. Alasar Tatum (Cold Death in Capitoleon) was built a few miles southeast of Talon and was the site of over 12 million deaths alone. The Katriontran army then marched for the Black Sands, the last bastion of Thorian power. The Battle of the Black Sands was a major turning point in the history of the world and the war. The death of Invaron halted the momentum of the invasion. In the wake of the battle, the shattered Katriontran army retreated with fresh Thorian armies in pursuit. The Thorian victory sent waves across the occupied territories which invigorated the local populations, leading to the rise of many armed ethnic groups that would prove instrumental in the Thorian Empire's downfall a few decades later. The Thorian army liberated Talon in late 1702. Upon witnessing the destruction caused by the Katriontrans against the major Mortulum churches, General Ostandarr was ordered by the Monarchs to wipe the invaders from existance. The Thorian leadership planned to sail for the Winterlands, however a severe shortage of resources and manpower forced them to abandon the plan. Legacy The Genocide was used in Thorian propaganda to get its citizens to join the Thorian Army (which already had mandatory conscription) and serve. In the Post-Thorian eras, the Withered Faction took a more calm approach to the situation, creating a memorial in Talon and turning the ruins of Alasar Tatum into a musuem and memorial. The federal government of Port Syrianis built a memorial and a historical museum in the ruins of an uncovered village. To date, the Katriontran Genocides have remained the worst attrocity enacted by man.